ZDay: Survival
by iBravery
Summary: It's your normal love story, with the exception of zombies. In the year on 2014, zombies are now the dominant race and the few humans that are left have to fight their way to survival.


**Title:** Z-Day: Survival

**Author:** Mia Skye

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my OC, Miyah Abell.

**Summary:** It's your normal love story, with the exception of zombies. In the year on 2014, zombies are now the dominant race and the few humans that are left have to fight their way to survival.

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Non-Wizard/Witch, OOC, cursing, American terms, gore, sex, and so much more.

**Authors Notes:** More warnings will be added, as well as disclaimers, as the story progresses. There are no wizards or witches, get over it. Also, I'm an American, this will be set in America. If you have any problems with this story already, leave now.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Draco nearly shouted. He knew better than to exclaim loudly; he had been dealing with the war against the undead for nearly a year now.

"Well, I'm not," his companion retorted, her normally soft voice was harsh towards him. "If you hadn't wanted to rest, we wouldn't be in this shit right now." She tore into the weapons bag, making a mental note to hit the Hunting store down the street from their current position for more bullets, and grabbing a katana, crossbow, machete, an army knife, and a handgun. She knew she didn't need anything more than the katana and crossbow, but better safe than sorry.

"How the hell did they even find us," Draco asked, as he watched her move from the bag to pulling her brown hair up into a high ponytail. Miyah's hair had grown significantly longer since he had met her at the New Mexico hospital nearly half a year ago, and it know reached the top of her hips. She had been wanting to cut it for a while, but could never find the time.

"Some damn fools decided they wanted to hide up here with us," she sighed, aggravated. After she tied her hand, Miyah tossed the same weapons to Draco. "I am, however, grateful for them. I've been a bit on edge lately," she said, walking over to the door, putting her knives in her side pockets, the machete inside the back of her jeans, handgun in back pocket, and hooking the crossbow over her should, resting on her back.

"Ready to go," Miyah asked, as she watched Draco do the same with his own pair. "Yup," he grinned, holding the katana in his left hand as Miyah wrenched the door open, both running down the stairs to greet the undead and the unwelcomed visitors.

Running into the first few undead, Miyah and Draco cut clean through their necks before they got a glimpse of the visitors. Two men and a woman, roughly around the age of eighteen to twenty. None were bit, and were fighting off their own group of undead.

"Let me and Draco deal with is," Miyah started, as she whipped out the machete out the back of her jeans and cutting off the head of an undead girl who was about to bite into the shoulder of the woman. "You guys go upstairs and wait for us," Draco finished, stabbing his katana in the eye of another undead.

"Wait about you guys," one male said. "We're fine," Miyah replied nonchalantly, wiping the blood of her machete on her pants leg.

"George, let's go," the woman said, grabbing his upper arm and pulling him into the room Miyah and Draco had just occupied, the other male right behind them.

It only took Miyah and Draco a few minutes to dispose of the undead before they went back into the room they were in before the attack.

"That's was great," Miyah said, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Of course it was; you got to rip off a child's head. You hate children," Draco chuckled, opening the door to the room and looked at the three sitting on the floor.

"Oh, that's right," Miyah said, looking at the Draco, "I told them to come up here while I got my frustrations out."

"Brilliant," Draco muttered, walking over to their weapons bag and placing the weapons they had used in it once again, before zipping it up, grabbing the duffle bags handles, and walking to the window.

"Alright, you three – up to the roof," Miyah said clapping her hands.

"The roof, why," the woman asked.

"Because I do not doubt more undead are on their way, so we must get to a place that they can't get to; the roof," Miyah explained, as she watched Draco climb his way out of the window and onto the balcony.

"Let me know when you're on the roof," the brunette girl whispered to Draco as he climbed up the Fire Escape ladder, holding onto the duffle bag still.

"We go up one at a time once Draco is up there," Miyah said, turning back to the three. "By the way, I'm Miyah," she said, holding out her right hand to exchange handshakes with everyone.

"Stop fraternizing and get up here," Draco said through the walkie-talkie he had carried. Miyah had nearly forgotten she was still holding on to hers in her other hand.

Once everyone had gotten up and on to the roof, Draco started interrogating.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm George," a ginger said; his brown eyes twinkled a bit as he smiled at Miyah, who couldn't help the blush from forming on her cheeks, and busied herself with setting the weapons bag, clothing bag, and health bag away from the group, but close enough to reach just in case.

"I'm Hermione," the bushy-haired brunette said, looking at George with a knowing smile.

"And I'm Harry," the other male said. His raven colored hair went a bit past his eyes and it looked like it hadn't been brushed properly for a quite a while, but then again, who had the time to take care of hair these days when you were more worried about if you were going to make it in the morning. Draco was entranced by his bright green eyes, and couldn't help smiling at the raven.

"How long have you guys known each other," Hermione asked.

"About six months," Miyah said, sitting next down in the center of the roof.

"We met in a New Mexico hospital," Draco continued, knowing the bushy-haired woman was going to ask how, sitting to the left of Miyah.

"I was looking for antibiotics because I got this nasty cut on my forearm form jumping a rusty gate and it was starting to get infected when I bumped into her in one of the hospital rooms," Draco said, watching George sit next to Miyah, Harry next to him, and Hermione in between Harry and George.

"When she saw me," he continued, "she was in only a hospital gown, and she pounced onto me and tried to bash my face in with a vase."

"Why were you in the hospital," George asked, looking at Miyah.

Miyah hesitated to answer; only Draco knew why she was in there, and she wanted to keep it that way even if it was a possibility that she may never see the three of them again.

"She was in a coma from a car accident," Draco lied quickly for her. "We should all get going to sleep. Best to get moving bright and early," Draco said, hoping that it was enough of a distraction to move on from the topic. It worked as the all settled down in various spots, Harry and Hermione resting back to back, George took to laying next to Miyah, as Draco took first watch.

I'm currently revamping this story; it's going to be entirely different from what I had originally planned, but it still has Drarry in it, so no need to fret!

Love, Aurelia


End file.
